FUN SCHOOL
by nightsangel8989
Summary: SEQUEL TO FUN HOUSE! Kagome is just trying to get through high school and graduate without a problem. But there is a problem. Her principal! With a hectic school life, crazy and invasive friends and family, a part time job, a stalker, and a hell of a lot of homework, when can a girl ever just get a break?


_**Chapter one- I'm so screwed. Literally. . .**_

She had always thought her life to be ordinary. Go to school, get an education, graduate, go to college, get a good job, and finally get married and settle down and have kids. Yeah. That obviously wasn't going to happen. She had done a complete 180.

She went to school then after that hung out with her friends at a carnival then had steamy hot sex with a random sexy guy who turned out to be the new principle of her school. Yeah. Life sucked.

When morning came, she was ready for school like any other day.

_Play it cool Kagome. _She repeated those words to herself since she woke up. She ate her breakfast and ran to school. Today was the day the school would hold a meeting for the whole student body to introduce the new principal of her high school. She had to act like nothing happened.

Like she didn't just have the hottest sex ever with her principal.

'_Damn.'_ She thought, _'I'm screwed!'_

She stopped at that last thought. _'Or at least I was screwed and now I have to watch the man who screwed me give a speech in front of everyone! Let's hope I can avoid him as much as possible.' _

She really wanted to cry. Oh god. She wasn't going to get kicked out of the school was she?! No, because that would mean that he would have to admit that he had sexual relations with a student. God! What was she going to do?

Life sure did suck.

…

When the auditorium filled with students the last thing he wanted to do was to stand in front of all of these teenagers and talk to them. He would rather be doing the work that waited for him in his office. A large pile of paper work now sat on his large desk that the previous principal had not even bothered to touch on top of his own new paper work dumped on his desk by a very unhelpful secretary sat on his desk and he all but growled in annoyance. He needed to stay calm. Taking a deep breath in, he was trying to calm himself. If he didn't god knows what-

That scent.

He took another deep breath. There it was again. The scent of vanilla. It made his stomach turn. Tightly though, in a good way. The thoughts of what happened with the raven beauty ran through his head. He tried to look calm and collected, but inside he was frantic. His eyes scanned the area to find where she was. Was she a teacher? Maybe she worked in the school. What was she doing here?!

He tried to keep calm. His father and brother sat next to him and would know if something was wrong. They would question him to no end.

Looking towards where all the teachers sat he searched. The school had so many teachers. A large number of students running or walking to seats to sit with their friends or to sit towards the front of the auditorium made it hard for him to see any face clearly. Then suddenly it felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. Walking through the crowd heading towards the middle section with the rest of the high school students was the girl who had rocked his world in that dark room of the fun house at the carnival.

This was a joke right? Soon she would walk up to the teachers and sit with them. He would feel stupid for assuming she was a student and things would be alright. But they weren't. She took her seat amongst the students.

As if sensing eyes on her, she turned her head towards the stage she stopped talking mid-sentence to stare at the man staring straight at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Thought she didn't look as surprised as he felt. So it was a joke?! No. Not possible. He had sensed that she had no idea as to who he was or any hint of recognition from her when he first met her. Had she been that good of an actress that she hid her emotions so well?

Anger filled through his veins. Lust roared though his body.

He did all he could to keep from jumping up and either strangling her for using him or kidnapping her and having his way with her in his bed. And his way was dark. So very dark that even she would shiver in fear and anticipation.

Her friends made comments that he could hear. Being a demon his hearing was better than any human alive.

_Look at Kagome's face!_ One girl laughed.

_Whoa! Did someone finally get her attention?_ Said another girl.

_Oh man the guys next to him were his father and brother. The father looks just like their brother though! Wow. They are all sexy!_ Said another.

_I think this is what you call love at first site, girl! Hell I think I'm in love to! Do you girls not see how hot that man is?! He is sex on two legs._ Said one of the girls sitting next to Kagome.

Whispers of awe and amazement flowed through the room by the females, teachers and students alike. Envy and hatred and disgust flowed through the room by the males, teachers and students alike.

He felt his pride swell a little at the last comment.

His body was still high strung though. His mussels were ridged. He was so confused. He wanted her so badly yet he knew by human law he could not have her. He was angry at her for using him. He wanted to know why she would do that to him yet somewhere deep down, he didn't care. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to say to hell with why she did what she did and_ do it all over again!_

Every fiber of his being begged to screw her senseless. Hell, all of these humans be damned! He was a lord! He was a demon! He was half tempted to take her in front of everyone here in this room. Let them watch! In the age of demons, when they ruled the lands hundreds of years prior, it wasn't uncommon for a demon to be seen in public rutting with a woman. And although he was two seconds away from doing just that, he knew he couldn't. The law, human and demon alike, forbade him from doing anything with her.

His mind wandered back to how she must have known about all of this. She _used_ him. He felt disgusted in her and in himself. Her for being able to push past all his defenses and having her way and him for letting her find her way through. For what reason did she do all of this though? What could she possibly gain? Did she do all of this just to pass her years of school with ease? Was she really that type of a girl? She would ruin him for that simple reason?!

God if any of the elders found out, he would be in a world of trouble with the other lords and they high court. The secret of the demons and their powers and influence they had over humans was a secret that no human was supposed to know. And even though she did not, the elders would not care. It was too much of a risk for any demon.

He would find out what she wanted. One way or another. _Then rid of her before anyone can find out what happened._

Once everyone was seated he turned his eyes away from her and glanced around. He would not let anyone get the better of him. She wanted to use him? To tarnish his reputation?

He would not let her win.

"Go." Said his father lightly, "Give your speech. There is much work to be done to recreating this school. We have no time to waste. The faster this assembly is finished the quicker you can finish your work."

Getting up he walked to the podium and began his speech. He spoke of new rules and old rules that were still in place. He spoke of consequences if any of these rules were broken. Never once did he allow himself to glance her way. But he could feel her eyes on him. Not only hers but everyone who now looked to him as a leader of their rather humungous school.

When the time was right he would get her alone. He wanted to know what the hell she wanted from him. He only hoped that the tightness between his legs wouldn't control him again.

…..

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**It's been a while since I've posted something. Since I got so many private messages by fans of my story "FUN HOUSE" I have decided to post a sequel!**_

_**I really hope this first chapter is to your liking. I plan to have the next one up tomorrow because I have no school or work! :) **_

_**I have no excuse to not post anything other than sheer laziness! **_

_**See you soon!**_

_**Please review! I WANT some feedback! I NEED some feedback!**_


End file.
